Prom Dresses and Uniforms
by MissAlice1990
Summary: Jack accidentally activates a device in Sam's lab that leaves them far from home with no way to get back.
1. What Did You Press?

**Inspired by a Taylor Swift song (What can I say? Apparently I am perpetually 16. Can't help it I still love Taylor… Judge me.)**

**Chapter One - What Did You Press**

Jack O'Neill was leaning against the door jam of Carter's lab watching her as she sat at her lab bench staring intently at some doohickey Daniel found off-world. No one knew what it did, and there wasn't any writing on it, so Daniel couldn't help except to say it was "definitely of ancient design."

Jack couldn't help the small smile that pulled at his lips as he watched her. He loved how engrossed she got in these things, though he would never admit it.

"Carter," He finally called, deciding it was definitely time for her to take a lunch break. Her head snapped up, and her bright blue eyes met his with a tinge of surprise.

"Sir! How long have you been standing there?"

"Too long, Carter." He halfheartedly scolded as he pushed off the door, stuffing his hands into his pockets, and casually strolled into her lab. "You need to pay more attention to your surroundings. I could have attacked you!"

"Yes, Sir" she snickered, rewarding him with one of those megawatt smiles before turning back to her doohickey.

"You figure out what this thing is yet?" he asked, pulling one of a hand out of his pocket and gesturing.

"Not really, sir, no." She sighed. "It's difficult because there doesn't appear to be any text on this particular device, and since we don't know if it's dangerous it would be unwise to attempt turning it on."

"You know what you need?" He cheered after a moment, "A lunch break!"

"A lunch break." she quipped, raising her eyebrows. "Sir, I really need to-"

"Ahh!" he interrupted her,waving his index finger in the air. "You _need_ to eat, Carter. Your doohickey will be here when we're done eating. I hear it's burgers today!"

"Alright," Carter sighed, defeated. "At least let me put this away, I don't need anyone accidentally turning it on."

"I'll do one better Carter, I'll _help_ you put it away. Get the box." Jack reached for the device, but the moment he touched it a blue light came on and began pulsating. "Oops."

"Oh, for pete's sake." Carter groaned, pulling his hands away from it. "What did you press?"

"I didn't press anything Carter! I swear no buttons were touched." As he spoke the pulsating light began gaining speed.

"Oh, that can't be good."

"Carter?"

"It looks like its charging up for some sort of energy discharge." she began fiddling with the machine.

"It's gonna blow up?"

"It might, Sir."

"Well turn it off!" his hand reflexively slammed down on the large red button which would lock down her lab and sound the alarms.

"I'm trying, Sir." As she said the words, the light changed color, and the device let out a sort of whine. Jack reached over and grabbed Sam by the waist, pulling her away from it and pressing himself on top of her protectively. There was a bright flash, and suddenly Jack found himself standing in a small apartment which looked vaguely familiar to him.

"Well what the hell." He muttered to himself.

"Sir?" He heard Carter ask.

"Well, not a weapon. Some sort of transport device? Where the hell are we, Carter?" He began looking around for her but she didn't seem to be in the apartment, and he began to wonder if he was losing his mind when suddenly he heard her voice again.

"Not a transport, Sir.'

"Then what? Where are you?" He moved into the next room and saw a bike he had misplaced when he was thirty three. That's when it hit him.

"I think we've been transported into the past, sir. Additionally, I'm not wherever you are. Sir, I think I'm at my old high school."

'_Then how come I can hear you?'_ he thought to himself.

"I don't know, Sir. Maybe something to do with the device?"

'_Wait a minute, you can hear my thoughts?' _he thought at her again.

"Uh.. Yes, Sir."

"Oh fer cryin' out loud." He exclaimed aloud to no one in particular.


	2. The Swap

**Chapter Two - The swap**

Klaxons blared in the hallway as Daniel rushed to Sam's lab. He knew Sam had been working on that mysterious device, When he arrived General Hammond and Dr Frasier were just arriving from the other direction.

"Airman, open the door." General Hammond ordered

The blast doors slid open and they found a bewildered looking Jack kneeling over a petrified looking Sam.

"What happened?" General Hammond asked, looking rather bewildered himself a there wasn't a scratch on the room.

Janet rushed over to begin examining them when finally Jack spoke.

"Uh… All due respect, general, but who the hell are you, and where the hell am I?"

Sam took the opportunity to scurry away from him and against the wall, wide eyed she looked up at General Hammond and said "Uncle George? What's going on?"

Daniel finally found his voice and inquired "Uncle George?"

Hammond stood, mouth gaping, as Janet spoke. "It's okay Sam, Colonel O'Neill. Just tell us the last thing you remember."

They looked at each other, then back at the people around them flabbergasted. Jack spoke first.

"Well first of all, I'm no Colonel. I only just got promoted to Captain. As for the last thing I remember… I had just finished unpacking after moving to Colorado Springs for my newest assignment."

Everyone was quiet for a moment, and General Hammond was still gaping at the pair before them.

"What about you, Sam?" Janet nudged gently. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"I was…" Sam looked nervously between Janet and General Hammond. "I was at school, I'd just gotten out of my AP Physics class."

"What year is it?" Daniel asked, beginning to understand what might have happened.

"1986." They replied simultaneously.

"Oh boy." Daniel sighed.

* * *

'_Wait a second, did you say you're at _high school_?' _Jack thought at Sam.

"Yes, sir." he heard the reply in his head.

'_Good god Carter, how old are you?' _He was looking in the mirror now, and was realizing he _looked_ like he did in the 80's.

"You mean in our time, or where we are now?"

'_Now Carter, I know how old you are back home.' _He rolled his eyes and realized she couldn't see him.

"Well, I can't say for sure, sir… I'd have to find a calendar or newspaper."

"Oh! Calendar! I've got one here.. it's uh.." He looked around for a minute then realized he was speaking aloud to himself.

"Talking to yourself, Sir? I hope you're alone."

'_I am. That's really unnerving by the way. Found a calendar, it's 1986.'_

"Then I'm seventeen, sir."

'_One hell of an age gap.' _He thought to himself, forgetting she could hear his thoughts.

"Sir?"

He winced. '_Crap I forgot you're in my head. That didn't come out right…' _he sat down in a chair, staring at the calendar as he set it on his kitchen table.

* * *

Sam stood in the courtyard of her high school campus looking around. She had a book bag slung over her shoulder and was wracking her brain to remember if she typically drove herself to school back then.

"You think too much." She heard the Colonel say in her head.

'_Sorry, Sir. I'm just trying to figure out how to get home.'_

"Well, where did you go to school? I can come get you."

'_Probably not s good idea, Sir. We don't want to raise suspicion or accidentally alter the timeline. I need to get home to make sure I know what events are happening right now.' _She reasoned. '_Also I was kind of a goody-two-shoes, Sir. My dad will worry if I don't come home on time.'_

"Was? Carter, you still _are_ a goody-two-shoes."

'_Right. Well, I'm sure I can sneak out at some point…'_

"Sam Carter sneaking out of her house at seventeen. I thought you said you were a goody-two-shoes."

Sam grinned and rolled her eyes. She realized she was beginning to catch some stares and decided to make her way toward the parking lot. If she drove she'd be able to spot her old impala right away.

"You drove an impala? Sweet. Year and color?"

'_69, sir. Green."_

"Nice!"

Sam finally spotted her car and made her way home. Her dad was in the living room reading the paper.

"Hey, kiddo. How was school?" Her dad asked, looking up from his paper.

"School was fine."

"Well, did anything interesting happen?"

"Nope. Just another day. How about you?"

"Good! I picked up your prom dress on my way home today."

"Prom dress?!" Sam was mortified and she could hear Colonel O'Neill chuckling in her head.

"Now sweetheart, we talked about this."

Sam wracked her brain for a moment and came to a memory of her father talking her into going to prom and telling her it was what her mother would have wanted.

"Woah, Carter." She heard in her head. "What's with the vivid flashback?"

'_Sorry, Sir. I guess our connection must be visual as well as auditory."_

"Which means?"

'_If I'm right, you might be able to see through my eyes.'_

"How?"

'_Not sure.. maybe try closing your eyes?"_

"Woah, yeah! Uh. Carter you might want to respond to your dad, he's looking concerned."

She snapped out of her conversation and looked back at her father.

"You okay sweetie?"

"Fine dad… just tired." She felt herself begin to panic a little. "I know mom would have wanted me to go, but…"

"No, the decision is final Sam. You said you'd go, now you're gonna follow through." He said sternly and with an air of finality. "Besides, this will prepare you for when you're in the Air Force. There will be plenty of events you wish you didn't have to go to. You need to learn you can't just shirk these kind of obligations Sam. That's the only way to get yourself promoted and into NASA."

Sam nodded in response, reminding herself that at seventeen she wouldn't argue the point like she would now. Instead she just mumbled an "Okay." And headed upstairs to her bedroom.

"Damn, Dad is making you go to prom?"

'_Yeah, I remember him telling me I had to go… but I don't remember actually _going_. I wonder if that's because of our current predicament.'_

"You lost days of your life and you didn't question it?"

'_Well apparently, neither did you, Sir.'_

"Yes, but you're _way _smarter than me Carter."

She could feel his pride in that statement and couldn't help smiling to herself. Her smile faltered when she walked into her room and saw the dress hanging from her wardrobe. It was a blue strapless ball gown with chiffon and lace. She remembered her fathers assistant picking it out for her, saying it brought out her eyes and made her look like a princess. She groaned.

"Carter?"

'_It's just… I wasn't very popular in high school, sir. We moved around a lot so I was only here for my senior year. The other kids kind of hated me.'_

"I find that hard to believe, Carter. Who could hate you?"

'_The Palmer High class of 1986, Sir.' _She sighed. '_God I hope the figure out how to get us back soon.'_


	3. Details

**Chapter 3 - Details**

George was baffled. According to Dr Frasier, neither Colonel O'Neill or Major Carter had a single memory past may of 1986. Dr. Jackson theorised they had somehow been connected to their younger selves, and suggested they attempt to reactivate the device. George, however, wanted to play it on the safe side. He ordered that Dr. Jackson and Dr. Lee look over the taped from the time of the incident, while Teal'c, Dr. Frasier, and George himself would speak to the two officers, which was where he was heading to currently.

"Uncle George!" Major Carter exclaimed when he entered the infirmary.

"Sam." He smiled kindly as she ran over and hugged him. The last time she had hugged him like this she was a teenager at her sendoff to the Air Force Academy.

"Everyone keeps calling me Major Carter, and I looked in the mirror… this isn't possible!"

"What have you been told?"

"That there was some sort of lab experiment and that guy-" she gestured to Colonel O'Neill. "And I were in an accident. I heard someone saying they thought we swapped bodies with our younger selves. How is that possible!? That would mean the consciousness could be removed, downloaded, or even copied separate from the bodies, and given what I know that is scientifically impossible!"

"Now, Sam-"

"That would mean that-"

"Samantha!"

She looked down at him, wide eyed and embarrassed. "Sorry Uncle George."

"She's been going on like that for hours General." Colonel O'Neill groaned from his bed where he sat with his head in his hands.

"Guess you've always been a genius, huh Sam?" Dr. Frasier said, smiling as she approached the pair.

Once Teal'c arrived they began questioning the officers about their activities over the past few weeks, and as far as they could tell, neither of them had encountered any sort of device similar to the one in the lab. After some discussion, it was decided their only clues as to what happened lived in the security footage and the device itself. George hoped something would come from the footage, but began to fear he would have to allow Dr. Jackson and Dr. Lee to inspect the device itself.

* * *

Once Sam got over the initial despair at seeing her prom dress from more than a decade ago her time hanging in her room, she moved to her work desk and picked up the small planner and flipped through the pages. One thing she always did as a teenager was cross out every day as it passed, since she had been counting down her days to graduate and head off to the Academy. This would tell her the exact date. When she got to the month of may, she froze and stared at the page.

"Carter? What's wrong?" Colonel O'Neill asked in her mind.

'_Uh… Well, sir, according to this today is the fifth anniversary of my mom's death.'_

"Oh… I'm sorry, Carter."

'_No, you don't understand, Sir. There is no way I'm going to be able to get out of the house tonight… there will be too many people that would notice me missing.'_

"Okay, so… What do we do?"

'_I'm not really sure, sir. I'm not even sure if meeting up is going to do us any good. We don't have the device here, in fact, we're not even sure what it did.'_

"Well, regardless of all that I still need to see you. Make sure I'm not going crazy, you know?"

Sam smiled to herself. '_Yes, Sir. Well, it looks like tomorrow is Prom night. That will give me an excuse to leave the house… We can't risk messing with the timeline, and while I don't remember _going _to prom, I do know I went. So I still have to go there before I head to you.'_

"Why don't I just come there?"

'_Well, sir… I don't think it's a good idea for us to be seen together. Remember we don't meet for another eleven years.'_

"Don't worry Carter, I'll stay out of sight. Meet me in the football field at… say, twenty one hundred? Should give you some time to be _seen_ before you disappear for the night yeah?"

'_Uh… yeah. I mean, yes, sir. That should work out fine.'_

"Then it's settled, Carter. I'll see you tomorrow at prom. I'll be the dashing older man in the dress blues."

Sam couldn't hold in the giggle that escaped her before she replied. '_Dress blues, sir?'_

"Apparently tomorrow is my first day stationed at Peterson… gotta make a good impression and all, right? That's what I would've done back then anyways."

'_Sir? What about…' _She tried to pause that train of thought, but an image of Sara O'Neill popped into her head.

"What about her?" His thoughts felt guarded.

'_Well, won't you need to… explain your absence or something?'_

"Oh. No. We don't meet for another few weeks."

Sam felt herself begin to wonder about his family, so she closed her eyes to try and clear her mind. Instead she saw through Jack's eyes as he stood in front of his bathroom mirror with his shirt off. Her eyes snapped open again.

'_Oops.'_

"Oops _what_, Carter?"

'_Nothing sir, just forgot about visual connection.'_

"Oh. Hey, isn't that going to be a problem when we try to sleep?"

'_Uh… close your eyes and describe what you see.'_

"Um. your room?" As he spoke Sam closed her own eyes. "Ahhh darkness! So we just have to go to bed at the same time?"

'_Looks like it, sir.'_


	4. Theorizing

**Chapter 4 - Theorizing**

Jacob Carter walked through the stargate looking rather concerned. Hammond and Daniel were waiting for him in the gate room.

"George. Are you going to tell me what happened to my daughter, or just leave me hanging wondering if she's okay?" He asked, looking between the two of them.

"Honestly Jacob, we aren't sure ourselves." Hammond replied.

"She's okay Jacob, just… not herself." Daniel supplied, wincing at the terminology. Technically she _was_ herself, just not today's version of herself.

"And what exactly does that mean, Daniel?" Jacob glowered at him.

"At approximately 2:30PM yesterday Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter were involved in a lab accident of sorts," General Hammond began.

"Basically, they accidentally activated a device that seems to have reverted their minds to the state they were in 1986." Daniel finished before General Hammond had a chance to continue.

"What kind of device would do that!?" Jacob asked, looking shocked.

"We don't really know... But Sam has been asking where you are. I think it would help her state of mind if you saw her."

"Lead the way!" Jacob ordered impatiently.

* * *

"Carter… I uh, don't really know how to explain this, but I've been wracking my brain and… Do you have any memory of this week?"

Sam was in her room, begrudgingly applying makeup in preparation for Prom, while Colonel O'Neill was at Peterson being briefed on his newest standing orders. She paused, eyeshadow brush in midair, and thought back to the week surrounding Prom.

'_That was a long time ago, Sir. But if I remember correctly, the first thing I remember _after _prom was waking up in the hospital… I figured whatever happened to land me in the hospital was a direct cause of my memory loss.'_

"Well, I've been thinking about it too, and the first thing _I _remember was waking up in the academy hospital."

'_Did they say what happened to land you in the hospital, Sir? My dad wouldn't let the doctors tell me why I was there. Just that there was an accident of some sort.' _Sam was now examining her hands, fiddling with the makeup brush as they conversed.

"Nope." Even speaking telepathically like they were, he still made that little plosive pop as he sounded out the P in his head. "They said they didn't know. Got an anonymous call and no one was there when the ambulance showed up."

'_Well, that means we have some good news, and some bad news, Sir.' _Sam thought as she returned to finishing her makeup.

"Go on."

'_The good news is, whatever is happening should be over by the end of tonight. The bad news is, whatever happens tonight lands us both in the hospital, which can't be good.'_

"And the worse news?"

'_What do you mean?' _she halted her eyeliner application as she waited for his response.

"Carter, I'm in your head. I could _feel_ you thinking worse news."

She set her eyeliner down, stared at herself in the mirror, and closed her eyes. She saw him looking back at her, as he was standing in the mens room at Peterson looking in the mirror as he spoke to her.

'_The worse news, Sir, is that I still have to go to this damn dance.'_

She heard him laughing in her head as she opened her eyes and looked back in the mirror at herself. Then she heard her father yell from somewhere downstairs.

"Sammy! Hurry up or you'll be late."

She sighed. "Almost ready, dad!" She yelled back, really wishing she was back in her own time again. She hurriedly finished her makeup - which normally wouldn't take her any time at all as she'd become an expert on it, but was admittedly stalling. The less time she had to spend at a high school dance with a bunch of kids she didn't get along with the _first_ time around, the better.

"Duty calls, Carter. I'm gonna 'sign out' so I'll check back in with you when I'm headed your way."

The two of them had figured out earlier in the morning that if they simply thought of a wall between themselves, they could block the other from hearing or speaking to them. It had proved to be useful, since being in each other's heads was a little overwhelming. If they wanted to speak, one of them simply knocked on the wall in their mind to let the other know.

'_Alright, Sir. See you in a few hours.'_

Sam pulled the dress off it's hanger and stepped into it before putting on her matching heels and heading downstairs to where her father was impatiently waiting to escort her to prom.

"Kiddo you look beautiful!" Her father said as he began snapping photos of her walking down the stairs. "Your mother would be so proud!"

"Thanks, dad."

* * *

Daniel showed Jacob the security footage after he had a chance to speak with his mentally regressed daughter for some time. Something had dawned on Jacob when he spoke with her - she had been talking about prom.

"...see this is when I think Jack maybe activated it by accident. But the thing I don't understand is that Sam touched it in the exact same place earlier when she removed it from the box. Why would it activate when Jack touched it and not Sam?"

"Perhaps it would not activate if all occupants of the space had not initialised it." Jacob felt Selmac respond for him.

_You should tell him_ Selmac scolded.

Jacob sighed. "Daniel, I have a theory."

"You do!?" Daniel looked at him, wide eyed and hopeful. "What is it?"

"Well… When Sam was seventeen there was an… incident of sorts."

"An incident?"

"Yeah. She went to her prom, and according to some witnesses at the dance, a few of the boys in attendance tried to corner her."

"Oh no."

"Thing is, Sam fought them all off, then took off running. One of the kids chased her, so a teacher who was in attendance as a chaperone called to apprise me of the situation. When I got there, the kid was nowhere to be found, but there was a man in his 30's in dress blues unconscious with her. He was holding her like he was trying to protect her from something. To be honest I never even looked at the guy, I just wanted to make sure my daughter was safe. So I carried took Sam to the hospital and called 911 for the man when I got there."

"And what did Sam say when she woke up?"

"She said the last thing she remembered was sitting in her AP Physics class two days earlier. I never brought up where I found her… Honestly, I didn't want it to ruin her reputation, or damage her future. I told the teachers the kid had clearly attacked her since she was beaten up pretty badly, but the kid was never found so nothing was done."

"Wait, the kid that attacked Sam was never found? And no one thought it was strange?"

"Of course people thought it was strange, Daniel. But they didn't think a seventeen year old girl was responsible for the disappearance of the boy who knocked her unconscious. Honestly it was assumed that he was a runaway after his actions that night."

"Okay, so what is your theory then?"

"Well, Daniel. My daughter didn't have the strength _or_ skill to fight off a group of teenage boys when she was seventeen."

"But she does now."

"Exactly."


	5. Dances and Bad Guys

**Chapter 5 - Dances and Bad Guys**

Sam was loitering by the punch bowl, checking her wrist watch every few minutes. It was 20:25.

"I'm on my way Carter, just hang tight."

'_I'm not sure what good it will do anyways, sir. Like I said earlier, we still have no idea of how to get back. If only one of us could have found the devices connecting us to this specific time.'_

"You really think that's why we were sent here? Because of a specific device? Where would we have even gotten something like that eleven years ago?"

'_I don't know Sir, but at least it would have explained… oh boy.'_

"What?"

'_Nothing, Sir. Just some kids I'd rather not see.'_

"Oh look, it's Sammy the scientist." A teenage boy sneered as he approached her, flanked by two other teenagers.

Sam didn't grace them with a reply.

"You clean up good, geek."

"God, is that the best those idiots can come up with?" Colonel O'Neill said in her mind.

Sam smirked and rolled her eyes, forgetting the egotistical jocks standing in front of her.

"Oh, you like being complimented huh?"

Sam snorted at that. "If you think that's a compliment, buddy, you're gonna have more trouble getting woman than a eunuch."

"A what?"

"A eunuch. It's what they call men who have had their penis removed."

"Removed?!"

Sam nodded gravely. "In its entirety."

He paled for a moment at the through, then perked up again thinking of his next move.

"Well, I can guarantee you I am one hundred percent intact. I could show you if you'd like." He got a glint in his eye which told Sam she might have a problem soon.

"Walk away, Carter." The Colonel growled in her head.

'_yes, Sir.' she_ responded, rolling her eyes at both the men in front of her, and the one in her head.

"I'm good, thanks." She turned and walked out the back side of the gymnasium into the crisp air.

"Oh I bet you are!" The kid hollered, as he and his friends followed her outside.

She felt a hand grasp her wrist and try to roughly pull her back. She turned into the pressure and deftly flipped him, dropping him on his back and taking up a defensive stance. While she wasn't a muscular seventeen year old, Sam's training included lessons on leverage and speed and made her a force to be reckoned with.

"I didn't mean _outside_!" The Colonel scolded in her head, sounding panicked.

"Oh, you are SO gonna pay for that you little.." He scrambled to his feet and lunged at her while his friends attempted to restrain her arms. She used the leverage of their grasps to jump up and kick him in the face with her toe, scraping his cheek with her heel as she flipped over and landed on her feet, effectively twisting out of the other two boy's grasps.

'_I'm _fine_, sir.' _She finally responded once she was free of their hands. The first kid had fallen backwards, and was holding a bloody nose.

"You're more trouble than you're worth!" he spat, as he got to his feet shakily. "Come on, guys. Let's go find a cheerleader.

One of the two boys with him turned and followed him back inside, past the crowd that seemed to have gathered behind them. The third boy turned and looked at Sam, his back to the crowd, and grinned maniacally. His eyes flashed and Sam took an inadvertent step back.

"You will make a fine host to my queen." He hissed as he took a step towards her."

'_Shit'_ she thought, and began to reach for a weapon she didn't have.

"Shit is right! Carter, head for the football field, I can cut across to you. I'm almost there."

The Goa'uld leapt on her, knocking her over and pinning her to the ground.

"Someone get a teacher!" She heard one of the onlookers yell.

The goa'uld leaned in and sniffed her neck as he straddled her legs to prevent her escape. "Yes, I think you will make a _lovely_ queen."

Sam waited until he lifted his head to look in her eyes and said "Over my dead body!" as she headbutted him. The move took him by surprise, and he let go of one hand to touch his forehead in shock. That was all the freedom she needed. She reached back and used all of her force to slam her palm into his nose, effectively breaking it, and pushing him backwards off of her. When he jumped to his feet and attempted to grab at her again she twisted around and kicked him in the side of the head. She could feel her muscles complaining, and realized she didn't stand much of a chance in her current physical state, so she kicked off her heels, gathered her skirts, and took off running towards the football field.

"Carter!?" The Colonel screamed in her head.

'_Coming, sir!'_ she replied, as a staff blast flew past her shoulder. '_Shit, where the hell did that come from!?'_

"Carter?"

'_I think he brought along his personal guard. What I'd give for a weapon right now!'_

The football field was circled by rose bushes which bloomed in the school colors. The only breaks in them were at the entrances to the stadium which was on the other side of the field. Not really having a choice, she leapt as high as she could over them rather than crash through them. They snagged at her dress and feet as she went through the topmost branches of the plant, slowing her movement just enough she was able to curl her body and hit the ground with a roll. She immediately pushed herself back onto her feet and continued running on her now bloodied feet.

* * *

Jack had run back to the truck and retrieved his pistol from his truck, feeling relieved they were sent to a time when he carried it. As he ran back into the football field he saw her running towards him; bare feet, dress flowing behind her, graceful even under pressure.

'_That's you, right?' _he asked in his mind, realizing he didn't even know what Sam looked like when she was seventeen.

"Yes sir!" she panted in his head, "Jaffa at my back."

'_Alright, be ready to duck and cover on my command.'_ He replied, still running towards her. A single Jaffa rounded the corner when he was about twenty feet from her.

"NOW!" He yelled aloud. She dropped to the ground and he took out the Jaffa with a few well aimed shots from his pistol. Then he closed the remaining distance between them, leaned down and lifted her up. Her blue eyes met his. Wide, relieved, and just how he remembered them.

'_Yeah, definitely you.' _he thought lovingly, momentarily forgetting she could hear him. Hey eyes widened a fraction more in surprise as he pulled her into a hug.

After a moment she spoke, "Sir, I'd be willing to bet there's at least two more Jaffa out there, plus the Goa'uld himself."

"Alright, grab his weapons. If he has a zat get rid of the body."

"Yes, sir." She moved over and began scavenging items off the Jaffa. She stripped him of his weapons and stepped back, zatting the body three times to disintegrate him.

"Carter?" He inquired, wondering what all she found."

"Standard one zat, one staff weapon, sir. But he was also carrying a small bomb."

"Sweet! Maybe we can use it."


	6. Homecoming

**AN: Thank you everyone for the kind reviews! I Haven't had a lot of time lately so I'm sorry I couldn't respond to everyone individually. This has been a fun story to tell! So here is my second to last chapter - final one will hopefully be up very soon :)**

**Chapter 6 - Homecoming**

"What exactly are you saying, Dr. Jackson?" George had just sat through at least twenty minutes of Dr. Jackson's ramblings about what they think _might_ have happened to his two officers, and he still had no idea what the man was proposing.

"I'm saying, Sir, I think if we can replicate the conditions of their original switch, then they'll switch back."

"Just like that?"

"Well, yeah."

George sighed. He didn't like having his officers compromised like they were, but he also didn't like the idea of activating a device with unknown powers for a second time in two days.

"And what if your wrong, Dr. Jackson?" He finally asked, not feeling like he had another option but to listen to the archaeologist.

"I don't think I'm wrong, Sir."

"But _if_ you are?"

"They we'll just have another energy surge like the last time and nothing will happen. I think it's worth the risk, General. We owe it to Sam and Jack to try and bring them back. We'll make sure all the blast doors are closed and no one else can get in there."

George wanted to bury his head in his hands, but he didn't really have an option other than to agree with the man. "Alright, but take every precaution in your endeavor. And I want Dr. Fraiser on standby in the hallway just in case.

"Of course! Thank you!" And with that Dr. Jackson, Jacob, and Teal'c fled the room to begin their attempted rescue.

* * *

"God I never thought I'd miss having naqueda in my blood." Sam complained, taking a back to back stance with the Colonel. They were conversing aloud now, relieved to be together again, but had left the wall down in their minds so they could communicate silently if necessary. They both had to admit it would be damn convenient on certain missions.

'_Here they come.'_ He announced in her mind. They took aim and waited. He had switched to the staff weapon since his pistol only heald six rounds.

Three Jaffa approached flaking them, the Goa'uld walking a few steps behind his first prime. Sam noted the emblem so they could look him up if they ever made it home. It was a bird with a long beak and long legs standing on a crescent.

"You know what we are." The Goa'uld stated.

"Yup. What's it to ya?" Jack shot over his shoulder.

"Then you should bow before your god."

"Sorry, we don't worship false gods." Sam glared at him.

His eyes flashed in anger as he commanded his guards. "Jaffa, Kree! Kill the man, and bring the woman to me. She is to be my new queen."

"Over my dead body." She repeated her words from earlier.

"That can be arranged." He smiled as his Jaffa began to approach them.

They took out the first two jaffa easily enough, but a set of rings appeared next to the Goa'uld and five more Jaffa appeared.

'_How much damage do you think that bomb will do, Carter?"_

'_Probably about the same as a large grenade.'_

'_So if we can get him to catch it?'_

'_Way ahead of you, sir.'_

Sam stopped firing and shot a look at the Goa'uld. "If you promise to let him go, I'll come with you willingly."

'_Not what I meant, Carter!'_

'_It's fine, sir. I have a plan. Just be ready to take cover.'_

The goa'uld smiled, and waved at his men to stop firing. Colonel O'neill stopped shooting, but kept his weapon at the ready.

"Pass over your weapons." The Goa'uld sneered.

"Alright." Sam tossed her Zat gun and stared pointedly at the Colonel until he grudgingly threw is staff weapon at the enemy. "Oops, forgot one." She said innocently, activating the bomb and tossing it to the Goa'uld, who stupidly caught it in his hands.

Sam turned to dive out of the way as Colonel O'Neill leapt with her, grabbing her protectively in his arms as the device exploded, tearing up bits of the football field and pelting the two with debris. They hit the ground hard. Colonel O'Neill held onto her protectively, covering her head. She had been knocked out by the impact, but he could feel her breathing. A moment later a piece of debris hit him hard in the back of his head, and the world went dark.

* * *

"Alright Jack, once we've closed the door, touch the device here. That should activate it and send you two home." Daniel told him after having placed him and Sam in the isolation room with the device.

They were careful to make sure no one else touched the device when they moved it - which was easier said than done, but was still done successfully. Daniel retreated to the observation room and watched. Jack reached out and touched the device where Daniel told him to, and the light flipped on and began pulsating as it had in the security tapes. There was a loud whine, and Jack stepped in front of Sam protectively, grabbing her and protecting her as a pulse of energy through them across the room. Daniel, Janet, Teal'c and Jacob who had all been watching jumped to their feet and ran into the room.


	7. Unsolved Mysteries

**We have reached the end of this adventure. This chapter turned out much shorter than I expected. Sorry for that, but sometimes there's not much else to say.**

**Thank you for all the reviews and kind words! I hope you enjoyed this installment of weird stories I make in my head while listening to music!**

**Chapter 7 - Unsolved Mysteries.**

"Ow," Carter said, looking up at Jack. He was still holding her protectively, only now she was both awake _and_ her usual age.

"Carter!" He sat up and looked around, grinning. "We're back!"

"I see that. But what about the Goa'uld?" She winced as she sat up, and looked up to smile at Janet as she rushed to check them for injuries.

"We need to get them to the infirmary, that was a rough hit." Janet told the group following her in before addressing them. "How are you guys feeling? You seem to know one another this time."

"A little sore.. Missing my younger knees." Jack replied jovially. "How about you, Carter?"

"Same, Sir. Minus the knees." she replied.

'_Can you still hear me?' _Jack thought at her, staring intently. He was answered with a curious look, then watched as she internalized what he was trying to do. She shook her head slightly.

"Connection must have broken when we returned, sir." She answered vaguely.

"Ah."

"Well? What happened?"

"We were sent back in time eleven years Danny, that's what happened. How'd you guys get us back?"

"We uh, had the younger you retrace your steps. More or less." Daniel replied, looking sheepish.

"So it was a full on switch then?" Carter asked, her eyes lighting up in fascination.

"General Hammond will want to debrief you. After your trip to the infirmary that is." Daniel hastily replied, as he and Teal'c helped them to their feet, and Jacob embraced his daughter.

* * *

"Sir, I'm worried about the possible repercussions. What if we didn't manage to kill the Goa'uld?" Sam spoke up. They had been sitting in the briefing room for some time now, having filled everyone in on what transpired over the last two days. Her dad sat looking pensive across from her while Colonel O'Neill sat next to her fiddling with a pen.

"What you just described happening during your altercation with the Goa'uld would certainly explain the state I found you two in eleven years ago." Her father finally said, looking more than a little embarrassed. When Sam realized what had happened, it started a small argument between her and her father over the fact he had hidden so much from her regarding those two days. They simmered down pretty quickly, but she could tell her father still felt bad about the whole situation.

"Did you get his name?" Daniel piped up. "The Goa'uld I mean?"

"No, but the symbol on his Jaffa looked like a pelican standing on a crescent." Sam replied thoughtfully.

"It is in fact an ibis standing on the crescent moon Major Carter." Teal'c said matter of factly. "It is the symbol of Thoth."

"So you think that's who we encountered? What do you know about Thoth, Teal'c?" Sam leaned towards him on the briefing table as she spoke.

"Thoth was known for taking exceedingly young hosts. One of his hosts was only eight years of age, and the oldest host he took was eighteen."

"That would explain why he was in Carter's schoolmate." Jack spoke up.

"Indeed." Teal'c acknowledged. "He had claimed to have found a device with which to summon unique individuals, and set off to find the most unique hosts to bring back with him approximately twelve of your years ago. He was never seen again, though the Jaffa aboard his ship returned to Chulak little over a year later, claiming he had died in battle. They were claimed by his daughter Seshat."

"So, the device could have been the thing that sent us to that specific time then, right Carter?" Jack asked, looking around the briefing room at confused faces.

"We have no way of knowing that sir, without getting a chance to actually examine the device. As of now, our reason for being sent there specifically is unknown."

"I think we should all just be grateful you _were_ sent there Major." General Hammond spoke up. "If you hadn't been, I think our lives would all be quite different today.

Jack shuddered as he realized what Hammond meant. If they hadn't been sent to that specific time, Carter would probably be host to a Goa'uld on some distant planet somewhere. That would have changed more things than he could count.

"Welp, just another day on the job then, Huh Carter?" He said, patting her on the back.

"Yes, Sir." She said, smiling and shaking her head. "I suppose so."

Fin.


	8. Epilogue

AN: so I wrote this like... over a month ago, and it didn't feel finished so I never posted it... but MiniGoat's comment reminded me about it, and I went to finish it, and low and behold, it felt finished! Guess I just needed to sit on it ;)

Epilogue

Jack stood in the locker room tinkering with a picture Carter didn't know he had. It was one Daniel had taken of her during their first official team night, the first time she began to seem comfortable around them. She was sitting next to him on his couch, grasping a beer in her hand and laughing at something he said. Her eyes sparkled like they did when she found some fascinated alien doohickey to mess with. He sighed and stuffed the photo back into his locker. Slamming the door shut he found himself face to face with Jacob Carter.

"Dad! Still here?" He said, cheerily to the older man.

"You know, Jack, that day makes so much more sense now that I know what happened."

"I suppose that could be said for most days and events Jacob. Exactly which day are we referring to here?" Jack was playing dumb.

Jacob gave him a significant look. "I know Sam is still upset about my part in this. But think of how it looked! She ran away from prom, after some kid attacked her, and I find her unconscious in the arms of a significantly older Air Force officer!"

Jack winced slightly at the phrase 'significantly older' but played it off. "Yeah, that must've looked pretty bad."

"It makes sense now though. You're possibly the only man alive who would protect my daughter's life so fiercely."

"Aw come on dad, you know Danny and Teal'c would've done the same in my place." Jack evaded, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Daniel and Teal'c aren't in love with my daughter." As Jacob said the words, Jack's eyes snapped up to meet his with a mixture of shock and fear that made the older man snicker. "Come on, Jack. I'm not a fool. The fact that you're in love with my daughter is probably the worst kept secret on this base."

"I really wish you'd stop saying that." Jack muttered.

"Don't worry Jack. I made sure we're alone. In any case, thank you for always taking care of my little girl, Jack."

"Always." Jack promised.

"I'm gonna hold you to that, you know."

"Of course you are." Jack smiled as Jacob turned to leave the room.

Suddenly Jacob stopped and looked back at Jack. "So how weird was it seeing her as a seventeen year old?" He threw back.

"Off the record, sir?"

"Come on Jack, you know it's always off the record with me. Although Selmac is intently eavesdropping."

"Sam is Sam, no matter what she looks like. Did make me feel like a bit of a creep though."

Jacob busted up laughing and left the room.


End file.
